The perfect time
by animefan28
Summary: A narusaku 2 shot! Lemon in second part. Please read and review. Naruto and Sakura get snowed in....read to find out the rest! Its a PWP porn without plot Go to my profile and vote on which pairing I should write about next!
1. The talk

Authors Note: Hi guys it's me again with another NaruSaku fic!! As it stands right now this is going to be a two shot fic with a lemon in the second part. This first part is mostly to set up for what's to come and Naruto and Sakura basically just have an interesting conversation. I didn't want to make it so that they just suddenly started fucking each other that's why I put this chapter in.Review Please! Both Naruto and Sakura are 23 in this fic. This is a romantic story not an action/adventure one, the romance part may not be too apparent at first but as the story goes on it will be. Again this is an adult fic so if you are not old enough or mature enough to understand or to take in the content without shitting your pants then i suggest you don't read it!I'm holding a poll on what couple my next story should be about, so if you're interested go to my profile and vote!! You can vote for up tp 4 couples!!Oh and this story is a PWP (porn without plot) more than anything, it's got some story to it and I could easily create different conflicts and extend the story further but since I'm lazy I'll leave it as a two-shot! Again please review, so I know that someone is looking forward to chapter 2 if not I might just scrap this story; I mean it's not meant to be an epic tale or anything. lol

* * *

_This sucks. _Those were the first words that came to mind when Naruto and Sakura realized the situation they were in. _Wait no, this Fucking sucks. _

"Naruto you idiot! This is all your fault!" This of course wasn't true but Sakura was too tired and frustrated to care that she was laying the blame on Naruto for something that was nobody's fault.

"Sakura-chan, that's so unfair!! How the hell is it my fault? In fact you should be thanking me for my quick thinking, or we'd be spending the night outside! And do you really want to do that considering the circumstances?!"

Sakura wasn't about to admit it but she was very thankful they weren't spending the night outside, so instead she opted for smacking her blond friend across the head.

Finally starting to calm down Sakura took a moment to look at their new "home" for the next few days. It was a nice small and cozy cabin that seemed to be equipped with all the essentials.

_Hmm I guess I can't complain too much, I just hope that whoever owns the place won't stop by while we're here._

Almost as if reading her mind Naruto spoke up about their current situation.

"I think we could probably stay here for at least a week without running out of supplies, and I doubt that the owners of this place will be able to come back until we're able to leave; so that shouldn't be a problem. But man this sucks! I can't believe we were sent on a simple 2 day mission and now we're stranded for at least a few days if not more."

Both Naruto and Sakura remained silent as they thought about the situation that put them here. Their once simple mission took a turn for the worse when an unexpected snow storm hit the region they were in. They were literally snowed in and it was only thanks to Naruto's shadow clones digging in the snow that they managed to get inside this cabin . But trying to get back to the village in these conditions was almost suicide so they decided to wait out the storm that would most likely last for days.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do the people who live here have any ramen? I ate all of mine since I only packed 2 days worth!"

At this Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud. _Figures the one thing he'd worry about is if he'll be able to eat ramen._

"I don't know Naruto, but I'm kinda hungry too so why don't we go check what there is to eat?"

"Sounds good!"

Together they walked to the kitchen and started rustling through the food storages trying to find something to eat. Although there wasn't any ramen sakura found ingredients to make several other noodle dishes Naruto enjoys and a healthier veggie dish for her.

She watched amusedly as Naruto piled on several different types of noodles onto his plate and only took a small portion of vegetables. Naruto's noodle and ramen obsession was perhaps the only thing about him that hadn't changed over the years. Sakura didn't like to admit it but Naruto no longer annoyed her and they had become very good friends.

After they finished eating Sakura went into the small living room to add more wood to the fire and Naruto stayed in the kitchen convinced that there was some hidden ramen somewhere. However instead of ramen Naruto found several bottles of rather expensive sake, and since they had nothing better to do he figured a round of drinks was in order.

"Hey Sakura-chan look what I found!" Naruto entered the living room with the sake bottles and glasses for both him and Sakura.

"O! Funny how I was just thinking how some sake would make the time pass much quicker!"

Both Naruto and Sakura enjoyed drinking; it was something they did often and it often ended in humorous results, which mostly involved them doing hilarious, pointless and sometimes dangerous dares. Although Sakura couldn't help but notice how they never played truth only dare. It's not like they had any secrets, but still Sakura refused to believe that they knew everything there was to know about each other.

Recent events in Sakura's personal life had her thinking back more attentively on her past relationships with men. She wanted to know where she had gone wrong, why was she still alone? She was by no means depressed or even heartbroken, she was curious more than anything. And right now she was especially curious to get Naruto's opinion on the matter. She knew it might be awkward to talk about past relationships with him in detail but that also made her wonder; why would it be awkward. Her and Naruto were teammates and have been best friends for years and they could talk about anything, yet whenever it came to discussing their intimate relationships with others there was an unspoken rule to never go into detail. Sometimes Sakura wondered if this rule even existed, maybe it was all in her mind and it was just a coincidence that Naruto followed it. Either way, Sakura really wanted to know Naruto's opinion on her tumultuous love life.

After pouring himself and Sakura a drink, Naruto immediately threw back his glass and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sakura did the same.

"What's up Sakura-chan? You're not usually this quiet."

Sakura smiled in spite of herself. Naruto knew her well and obviously he had picked up on some of her pensive discomfort.

"Hmmm...I was just thinking."

"Care to elaborate?"

" I was just thinking how... Naruto we're friends right?"

"Of course we are! What a stupid question Sakura-chan! Why?"

"Well it's just usually friends who are as close as we are talk about things...that we've never really talked about and I just wanted to know why that is."

"Huh? I thought we told each other everything? You're not keeping secrets from me are you Sakura?" Naruto shot Sakura a look that clearly said that she better not be hiding anything from him or else.

"No I just meant why we never talk about our past relationships, our past lovers and stuff."

Sakura quickly trailed off when she saw the look on Naruto's face, he clearly wasn't comfortable with the subject and she was starting to regret bringing it up.

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer right away, instead he settled for looking at Sakura, searching her face for a reason as to why she would bring that topic up in the first place. It's true that when it came to discussing their past lovers and relationships Naruto and Sakura were both very vague, and although it wasn't intentional on Naruto's part he knew that a part of him still longed to be with Sakura and the thought of her with other men made him nauseous. Naruto though was still in denial that he was jealous of these other men; it's not like he never had other woman, he had plenty of lovers and none of them were Sakura. So why should it bother him to hear about the men she's been with? It shouldn't.

"O sorry Sakura-chan it looks like I spaced out there for a minute."

There was a long pause in which all they did was each the other carefully, the thing neither of them wanted was to have things between them become awkward. But Naruto knew Sakura well enough to realize that she probably had a good reason for bringing this up now, and who was he to ever deny her anything?

"Well you know my first was Hinata right?"

Sakura nodded her head silently.

"And you also know how that ended so there's no point talking about it anymore..."

"Wait a minute! It's true that I know about that but only what I heard from other people, mainly Sasuke and he's not the best story teller and I know it must've been difficult for you especially since it was so unexpected and..."

"Unexpected huh?" The word unexpected left a bitter taste in his mouth, as far as he was concerned too many people made too many assumptions about his relationship with Hinata including Hinata herself, and although it was years later it still frustrated him how people used the word unexpected when referring to his and Hinata relationship, or more specifically the end of that relationship.

" Well as you know we started going out at 17 and then we went out for a little over a year before I broke it off."

Sakura knew all that, she was expecting Naruto to elaborate a little more but she had a pretty good idea why he always hesitated to go into details about this particular relationship.

"Naruto, come on you know I won't judge you."

" Yeah ok. Well the reason why I broke up with her began when I started to hear rumours from her clan about Hinata being upgraded in her clan status because her future was all set. At first I was confused she was still young so how could her future be all set? Eventually Neji came up to me and filled me in, apparently the majority of the clan was under the impression that I was going to propose to Hinata soon. I still have no idea where they got that from; I know Hinata is too shy and nice to start a rumour like that."

"Well it wasn't exactly considered a rumour you know? You guys just looked so in love that everyone assumed that you'd want to get married soon especially since you both were finally 18. Her clan wasn't the only one to think so either, we all did. Everyone was just waiting for you to pop the question and it seems like the only one who didn't know about your impending engagement was you!"

"Well it was stupid of everyone to make all those assumptions. But anyway after I found out what the big fuss was all about, I started thinking. You know asking myself do I want to marry Hinata? And stuff like that. So to clear my head I requested a solo mission that lasted 2 weeks; during the mission I came to the conclusion that not only did I not want to get married, but that I wasn't even in love with Hinata."

"... huh? I thought you did love her and you just didn't want to get married, and that because of the pressure you broke up with her! That's what Sasuke told me."

"Yeah I know. Only a handful of people know the truth about that. But while we went out I never said 'I love you' to her she said it to me but I didn't think it was a big deal. So then I got back and I told Hinata that we couldn't see each other anymore because my feelings for her would never match the intensity of her feelings for me. Even though I never told her that I loved her she said that she somehow got the impression that I did through my actions, she said that she never would've slept with me if she wasn't sure I was in love with her too. I felt bad, really really bad I didn't mean to lead her on; I mean I liked and cared about her a lot and we had fun together and I would've liked to continue dating her, until I realized how deep her feelings and intentions went, and how uncommitted I was to our relationship. So that's that, we went our separate ways and everybody I talked to said that they expected a proposal and not a break up. The only person who actually understood the situation from the start I think was Kakashi and I have a feeling Neji knew too, and that's why he gave me the heads up on the rumour."

Sakura was in shock. All this time she thought Naruto was being a coward by not wanting to commit himself to the woman he loved, but if he wasn't ever in love with her then that changed everything. _To think he treated Hinata with such love and he didn't even love her, I'd like to see how he'd treat a woman he was actually in love with. _Sakura knew that Hinata still loved Naruto and hadn't married or been with anyone since; many people still thought that Naruto and Hinata would get back together once Naruto matured a bit more, but clearly Naruto wasn't planning anything of the sort.

"Okay Sakura-chan, I just thoroughly explained the relationship I had with my first lover, now its your turn." Naruto couldn't help but smile evilly as he saw Sakura frown a little at the thought of discussing her first. He knew who it was but the details were still confusing and he had a distinct feeling that he too was kept in the dark about something.

"Sasuke... well you know we got together when he came back, just after you started dating Hinata. But there's not much to say really, we never loved each other and it was just comfort sex and you already knew that."

"Yeah I know that's what you said before, but why do I get the feeling that's not everything? I mean for 6 months you guys snuck around sleeping together and the only people who knew was our team, but we all thought it was more than just meaningless sex, even Kakashi was surprised when you guys stopped seeing each other."

Sakura gave a loud audible sigh. She really didn't want to talk about this, but it was her who initiated this conversation so she might as well go with it. Before speaking Sakura quickly refilled her and Naruto's glasses and threw hers down in one big swig.

"Well I think that Sasuke wanted more out of the relationship then just sex."

Naruto promptly chocked on his sake. He always thought that Sakura was the one who wanted more with Sasuke.

" I know it probably doesn't make sense but I got over Sasuke before he came back. And after we started spending more time together I realized that my attraction to him was just physical. But I also knew that Sasuke had another purpose; to re- establish his clan by getting married and having a family. While we were together he hinted many times that he wanted me to restore his clan with him. Though he never actually said anything, I think he expected me to offer my body to him so I could start producing heirs. He even went as far as suggesting once that we stop using protection. After that I told him clearly that I wasn't going to let myself get pregnant just because he wanted me to. I don't know if Sasuke had any feelings for me or if he just thought of me as a baby making factory, but we then decided to stop our casual relationship before it affected our friendship."

"Ah I see, well that makes sense now."

"So are you going to tell me what happened after Hinata?"

"Haha, well I had a few one night stands after that but those aren't important; my next relationship if you remember was with Ino."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the look on Sakura's face. Of course Sakura would remember it, she was completely opposed to the idea of Naruto and her childhood rival dating, she didn't speak to either of them for weeks after she found out. Which still confused him, he'd asked her why she didn't want him dating Ino but she merely replied that Ino was too snobby and stuck up and that their personalities clashed terribly. She was right of course, they were polar opposites and they never managed to find any common ground but they still had some good times.

"Yeah I remember that one and it lasted what like 3 months?"

"Hmm it's more like 3 and half months haha, but me and Ino were incompatible from the start. It was never serious we mostly just hung out as friends except we slept together."

"Didn't you guys go out on dates and do other couple things?"

"Yeah we went out on dates but they were never the romantic type. But at least with Ino we broke up on a positive note and I can still talk to her normally without things getting weird. Enough about that are you going to finally tell me about the mystery that is yours and Sai's 2 year relationship?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan come on, you already said your relationship with Sasuke wasn't anything serious, but you dated Sai for 2 years! And both you and Sai have always been so secretive about your relationship and about why you broke up."

"Well we didn't want anybody to bother us, cause we knew that a lot of people were going to be surprised and probably confused."

Naruto knew that much was true. He remembered when he first learned about Sakura's relationship with Sai, he choked on his ramen and Yamato had to give him the Heimlich manoeuvre. He felt sick for days and couldn't train or go on missions, he attributed it to a result of almost chocking to death but Kakashi once suggested that perhaps his old feelings for Sakura were resurfacing and his 'sickness' had to do with his suppressed emotions activating with the jealousy he felt towards Sai.

"Yeah it was surprising alright."

"You know Sai isn't as emotionally clueless as most people think."

"O really?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, even though over time Sai had learned to be more emotional and less awkward he still had a habit of rubbing people the wrong way.

"Well what's so different about him is unlike most guys who are already capable of having emotions and chose not to express them, Sai doesn't understand how to express them very well but he tries very hard. And because of his emotional adeptness we had so much to talk about and he was eager to learn how to be a better person."

" That still doesn't explain how you guys started dating in the first place. I mean from an outsider's point of view one day you guys were just teammates and friends and the next you were lovers. I wasn't the only one who was surprised about that."

" Yes well in those days you did most of your training with Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke, and even though you guys didn't know it I did most of my training with Sai. So after spending so much time together we grew fond of each other and eventually that led to Sai asking me out on a date and then ..."

"Then...what?"

Sakura tried to fight the blush that was threatening to sneak up on her before continuing.

"Then after our date we made an unexpected trip to his apartment, and we spent the night together. I really wasn't planning on sleeping with him on the first date but we had such good time that it just kinda happened. And when we woke up the next morning Sai told me that being with me invoked really strong emotions within him and that he wanted more than anything to see where these emotions would take him. That was Sai's way of asking me to stay with him and give a relationship a chance, so that's what I did, and it lasted 2 years."

"Hmm so what happened?"

" I dunno, things were great for the most part but I don't think Sai wanted to be with me anymore and he just didn't know how to say it. It felt as though he was staying with me because he felt obligated to and once that happened our relationship became like the one you and Ino had; just friends hanging out but with sex. So I confronted him about it and we talked, reaching the conclusion that we should break up. It was hard at first, because we were together for 2 years so it was difficult to get used to being alone, but eventually I got over it. And besides getting over Sai was made much easier thanks to Kakashi."

"Yeah I bet it... wait what? You mean Kakashi helped you through a hard time by giving you good advice and encouraging you right?"

"Uh well I originally went to him for advice, but then I realized that Kakashi is the wrong person to ask about relationships."

"So then tell me how did he help you then?"

Sakura could practically see the murderous intent radiating off her teammate. She hadn't told anybody about her secret 2 and a half year arrangement with Kakashi. She was pretty sure that Yamato, Sai and Sasuke knew but she was sure that Naruto who was a bit slow at picking these things up had no idea. Sighing heavily Sakura decided it was about time Naruto was let in on her little secret.

"Naruto please don't get mad but for the past 2 and a half years Kakashi and I have been in a casual relationship. Until recently that is."

"Casual? You mean you guys were just sleeping together?"

"Yeah, well I mean we are really good friends and we care about each other but we don't love each other, but since we were both single and in need of some company we started hooking up on a regular basis."

"But you guys aren't anymore?"

"... uh no Kakashi recently decided that it would be "best if we stop this physical relationship before it gets in the way of our teamwork," that's how he put it anyway."

"So you wanted to continue seeing him then?"

"Well yeah, I mean I know he was never my boyfriend or anything but it was a good arrangement; I still don't completely understand why he wanted to end it."

"Maybe he sensed that you were getting emotionally attached."

"I'm not emotionally attached!"

" Uh ok maybe he was getting emotionally attached."

" ... No I doubt it's something like that, I bet he found another woman he'd rather sleep with and decided to let me down gently."

Saying that Naruto was surprised was an understatement, Sakura wasn't this upset or sulky when she stopped seeing Sasuke or even when her and Sai broke up so what was so special about Kakashi? This also brought a different question to his mind, why was he the only one on the team she hadn't slept with? Although she didn't mention it he knew of her one night stand with Yamato shortly after her break up 

with Sai. It made him angry to think that he was the only one of them not to get to experience what it's like to be with Sakura in that way, and he was the one who loved her the most!

"Sakura-chan why are you getting upset about this, wasn't your relationship with Kakashi casual and nothing more?"

" Yeah, but out of all the men I've been with Kakashi's the only one who made me feel truly desired, we weren't even in an official relationship and yet when we were alone he always treated me with care and tenderness, that I didn't even know was possible. I'm not in love with him and I never was, but I'll admit I really enjoyed the way he made me feel and I doubt any real relationship could provide me the same satisfaction as a fake one with Kakashi did. That's why the recent abrupt end to our 'arrangement' just sucks."

Naruto had to bite his tongue while Sakura spoke, he had to stop himself from screaming out and telling her how wrong she was; that he could give her what she needed. For years Naruto tried to forget his feelings for the pink haired woman, and to some extent it worked but they always kept resurfacing. He could even remember a few occasions when they were both single that he'd worked up the courage to ask her on a date properly, but his plans always seemed to be interrupted and he would quickly lose his nerve again. Throughout the course of their friendship they'd grown very close and sometimes Naruto felt that he sensed a mutual attraction between them, but it never went anywhere mainly because Naruto wasn't sure if it was just harmless flirting, or if she was hinting at something deeper. _Hmm maybe I can use this conversation to find out more about Sakura-chan's real feelings for me._

"Knowing Kakashi I bet he sensed how you felt and decided it would be better for you if he ended your er relationship."

"Better for me? How is this better for me? If anything I feel worthless."

"Sakura-chan you deserve a man who's going to make you feel just as good as Kakashi did or even better , but with love and not just lust. I'm sure Kakashi wants you to be happy and satisfied in a relationship that's meaningful so please don't feel worthless or bad about yourself."

The loving look on Naruto's face melted Sakura on the spot, he always was the one who understood her best she only wished that he ask her out again like he use to. This time she would say yes for sure, but it 

had been years since he'd asked her on a date and Sakura knew it was unrealistic to hope that after all this time Naruto would still care about her like that, but she was curious to find out.

"Thanks Naruto , you're a really good friend."

_There's the f word again _he thought _damn I wish they never invented the word friend. _

Sakura leaned forward to give Naruto a hug, which was nothing new to them since they were best friends they hugged and even slept in the same bed often. But as she wrapped her arms around him and felt him do the same with her, she couldn't help the flutter in her stomach and the quickness of her heartbeat when she felt Naruto's strong arms place themselves around her waist.

_It must be this conversation of ours _she thought _it's got me thinking on how it would feel to be with Naruto. _

Naruto was having a hard time breathing, he'd hugged Sakura many times before and he enjoyed the physical contact but never before did he feel like he would die if he pulled away. He felt Sakura relax in his arms and he had to bite back a groan when he felt her weave her fingers through his hair.

Naruto was starting to wonder if he should pull away, the hug already lasted much longer than normal ones and the intoxicating smell of her hair, was making it difficult to keep his body in check. He decided to keep embracing her for now, after all she was his friend who obviously needed some comfort, he didn't think that Sakura would want him to take things any further, so he held on to her waist to keep his own hands from wandering.

However when Naruto felt Sakura pull back slightly to gently kiss his neck, his control snapped.

He let one of his hands travel up and rest itself in her hair, while his other hand started playing with the hem of her shirt.

Sakura could instantly feel the change in his movements after she kissed him lightly, though she was disappointed that he didn't take things further. _Looks like he still needs a little encouragement. _

Without really thinking Sakura boldly grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt and pulled it up, giving her just enough space to comfortably fit in her hands and run them throughout his muscular back.

Almost instantly she felt Naruto tense up and he quickly pulled away from her so that they were once again facing each other.

"Uh Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

She bit her lip nervously before continuing. Sakura could tell by the way Naruto reacted to her that he was having conflicting thoughts and she was determined to find out what he actually wanted.

" Naruto don't tell me you haven't noticed that you're the only teammate I haven't slept with _yet."_

"Ah I see, so basically you want to sleep with me to even things out? Is that it?"

Naruto was by no means yelling or raising his voice, but something told her that he was getting mad and she couldn't help but wonder why. All she did was suggest that they sleep together, was that really such a problem for him? She just wanted one night with the one man she couldn't have, the man she didn't deserve. Now it was Sakura's turn to get angry.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry for suggesting it, and here I was, under the impression that you thought I was even remotely attractive I guess I was wrong! I'm going to bed."

Sakura made to get up from the couch but was quickly brought down again by Naruto. She saw that his mind was in turmoil and she waited patiently for him to talk again.

Naruto was confused. Of course he thought Sakura was attractive, in fact in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. What shocked him was her obvious hurt and anger when she thought he rejected her. Now it became obvious that there was a mutual attraction between them but he still didn't know if it was just lust or something more meaningful; but he sure intended to find out.

"Sakura-chan you know that's not true, I think you're beautiful but I can't have a one night stand with you."

"..."

"Why not? You've had lots of other one night stands with women you never even saw again! You slept with Hinata and Ino, so why won't you sleep with me? Is it because of how I treated you when we were genin, do you still resent me for that?"

"Sakura-chan I –I don't..."

For once Naruto was the speechless one, he didn't think that Sakura still thought about their genin days, as far as he was concerned that was the past and it didn't matter to him anymore.

" Naruto I know that I don't deserve a man like you, especially since I was such a bratty bitch who ignored you and hit you and hurt you, but I've heard stories from Ino about how sweet and good you always were to her and hearing those stories drove me crazy with jealousy! So for tonight I really wanted to know what it feels like to be treated like that by you... but if you don't want to that's ok, let's just pretend this never happened okay?"

"Pretend it never happened? Sorry Sakura-chan but I can't do that. When I said I couldn't have a one night stand with you I didn't mean it as a rejection, I meant that you're too important to me for it to just be a onetime thing. I know that if we were to have sex, there's no way I could keep it casual."

Sakura felt an embarrassing warmth spread through his cheeks; she was so stupid, for a moment she actually thought that Naruto didn't care about her like that. But as she looked at him she saw love and tenderness etched on his features, _That's the way he's always looked at me isn't it? I really am an idiot for not noticing sooner_. _Good one Sakura, here I could've been happy with Naruto for years but instead I chose to ignore my feelings out of guilt for the way I treated him years ago, and it turns out he doesn't even care about that, he probably thinks I'm an idiot now._

"Uh Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

" It's ok I'm not mad at you for things that happened in the past."

"I know that now."

"So what happens now? I mean I already told you that a one nighter is out of the question, but if you wanted more than that..."

He was caught off abruptly by Sakura throwing her arms around his neck before swiftly pressing her lips against his.

Naruto waited a moment for his shock to dissipate before responding to her kiss.

The feel of Sakura's lips on his own was warm and gentle and it was nice but much too tame for either of their liking.

Naruto quickly pulled Sakura closer to him and at the same time ran his tongue along her lips, silently asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Sakura immediately opened her mouth to him and couldn't prevent herself from moaning when she felt the delicious heat of Naruto's tongue caressing her own.

They were both in pure bliss; their hands enveloped in each other's hair added to the electrifying contact of their lips and tongues meshed together creating an enormous amount of heat between their bodies, unfortunately the lack of air made them eventually break apart.

Both were breathing heavily trying to recover from their dizzying kiss Sakura was trembling slightly, not from fear but from anticipation. It was only a kiss and yet she was already finding it difficult to think and breathe, that one kiss made her feel more for Naruto then she had for any other man.

Finally their breathing returned to normal and they took a moment to examine each other; both had abnormally messy hair in the places the others hands were tangled in, Sakura's plump lips looked even more swollen and red and both had slight blushes on their faces. For once they both thought the same thing; _Geez it was only a kiss but we already look thoroughly ravished. _

Silently Naruto got to his feet and when Sakura gave him a questioning he look he responded by holding his hand out to her. When they were both off the couch Naruto quickly motioned to one of the rooms they had seen earlier. Sakura knew what he wanted and that kiss told her all she needed to know about his feelings for her and about her feelings for him, so without giving it a second thought Sakura smiled almost evilly and quickly ran past Naruto , entering the bedroom. But before he could follow she stuck her head out the doorway and seductively beckoned him to follow.

Naruto had difficulty swallowing the huge lump in his throat because his mouth had gone unexpectedly dry.

Before she had time to change her mind he ran in after her and locked the door behind him with a resounding click. It held a finality that excited them both, as neither of them could wait to finally have the person they most cared about.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for leaving the story of in such a shitty place, but it would've been way too long if I wrote it all on 1 chapter so I split it into 2 parts.I don't know how many times I have to say this; this story is for fun and is a PWP (porn without plot). I hope you guys didn't find this first part too boring but I like I said earlier I didn't want Naruto and Sakura to just suddenly start doing it without having some kind of background! Lol Please review! And I'm holding a poll on my profile page about what my next story should be about; which couple I mean. You can pick up to 4 different couples cause I have 8 choices. So yeah don't forget to vote and review!! Cause reviews always encourage me to write faster and better. Lemon next chapter.


	2. Done waiting, now's the time

AN: Finally Part 2!! I hope you guys enjoy this one; this is a lemon chapter, so if that's not your thing stop reading now!! My poll for my next story is still up and It's going to stay up for at least another week if not a little longer. Right now narusaku is heavily in the lead followed by minakush, so don't forget to vote, and you can vote for 4 couples out of the 8! Please Review!! Reviews always make me happy, but if you're reviewing to complain about the way I write or something please don't waste your time. Because I'm not a professional writer or anything, I write for fun and in my spare time so I don't expect people to take my writing seriously, especially on a pwp (porn without plot) like this one. The details in this chapter are dedicated to my online friend rustyrayz, who insisted on reviewing this chapter before I posted it!! lol Rusty does some nice art that might interest you guys, especially this one narusaku that he has, here's the link: rustyrayz(dot)deviantart(dot)com/

* * *

Naruto turned to look at the room he noticed two things; one there was a bed and two Sakura was standing near the edge of the bed seemingly waiting for him to make the first move.

Not wasting any time, Naruto made his way over to Sakura and captured her lips with his in a sweet gentle kiss that despite its calmness left them both breathless and flushed in the face.

"Sakura-chan you won't regret this will you?"

"No. Never."

Naruto smiled at her quick response but, he had to make sure one last time that she knew what she was getting into.

" This can't just be a casual thing. I want us to be together in a real relationship, not like the other ones we've had, but a meaningful one that will last."

" I know Naruto and I want that too."

Before he could make any further inquires Sakura silenced him with a kiss of her own. This kiss was filled with passion, love and lust. And when Sakura began to stroke Naruto's tongue with her own he couldn't help the small yet evident groan that escaped from him.

Naruto and Sakura were by no means new to kissing, but they found that this kiss was more arousing and passionate than any either of them had before.

Finally breaking away from each other Naruto took the initiative to slowly start the removal of clothing. He silently asked for permission to remove her shirt by tugging on the zipper slightly, she gave him a short nod that it was ok to continue.

Naruto slowly pulled down the zipper of her red uniform shirt; they didn't have time to change so they were both wearing the majority of their usual ninja clothes. He finished removing the garment only to find that she was wearing another shirt underneath, a black undershirt. He frowned slightly; he had hoped to find that she was wearing nothing underneath, or maybe just a bra. _Oh well looks like I'll have to take this off too._

As he was reaching for the hem of her other shirt Sakura's hand stopped him, promptly saying something about how it was only fair that she remove a piece of his clothing now. Naruto was slightly disappointed, his impatience showing on his face but he knew the reasoning behind it. Neither of them wanted this to be quick, it would be their first time together and they should make it last.

Sakura noted happily that Naruto had taken off his usual jacket earlier, so she had no doubt that she'd be able to see Naruto shirtless before he got that far with her. It made her grin widely because she knew how irritating that would be for him.

After what seemed like years to Naruto, Sakura finally grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt lifting it up over his arms and head. Just as she suspected Naruto wasn't wearing another shirt, which meant she got to stare and ogle at his perfect body.

His torso was tanned just like the rest of him, and his chest and ab's were perfectly muscled and toned. Sakura couldn't help but run a hand all the way down from his chest to the line of his pants; his skin was smooth and surprisingly unscarred. She also noticed how uncharacteristically stiff Naruto stood and she realized that he was probably having a difficult time restraining himself, especially when she touched him. So she touched him again only this time she brushed her hand over his nipples And took pride in the pleasurable shudder that she felt Naruto give.

She was teasing him and it was starting to irritate him, so when he saw her hand move further south he quickly stopped it and reminded her that it was his turn now.

Naruto hastily removed her black undershirt temporarily forgetting about his silent promise to go slow. Once the obtrusive shirt was out of the way, Naruto's eyes roamed over Sakura's newly exposed skin. If her skin felt as soft as it looked Naruto doubted he would be able to contain himself much longer.

Her stomach was toned yet distinctly feminine, her skin was milky white and flawless quite the contrast to his own. She still had a bra on he noticed, but this article of clothing didn't bother him as much as the others. Although it was covering a crucial part of her anatomy it didn't cover everything, he could clearly see two round bulbs of flesh peeking out from the garment that hung ridiculously low on her. He always thought bra's where there for support and coverage, this bra however seemed to provide the basics as well as a teasing look at her chest. He'd never been one to ogle at underwear before, it was just gonna come off anyway so why bother. But he couldn't deny how aroused he was getting from staring at her chest covered by the black lacy material. He reached out a hand and brushed the front of the bra and he noticed that although it had lace around the edges it also had a silky feel to it. _It feels nice_ he thought, shaking his head to snap himself out of his bra induces haze.

Sakura on the other hand had a very amused expression on her face, and suddenly she felt thankful that she didn't get a chance to do laundry before the mission. If she had she'd be wearing a normal boring bra, but because she had no clean underwear left, she had no choice but to bring along her sexy sets of underwear. It had been uncomfortable jumping from tree to tree in bra and panties that offered little support and coverage but now as she saw the lustful look on Naruto's face ,she realized that it was worth it.

"Naruto are you just going to stare at me all day?"

The silky seductive tone in her voice made Naruto's mouth go dry and he realized that he'd been admiring her bra for far too long, when he should be concentrating on getting her out of it.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I got a little distracted."

Before her bra could distract him further, he turned his attention to feeling the smoothness of her skin with his hands. Lightly his hands ghosted over her exposed stomach and arms, his touches were gentle and innocent. Her skin was smoother than he anticipated, and it made his ego swell when he saw how his touch was affected Sakura. Even the smallest touch brought a look of pleasure to her face that he knew he'd never get tired of seeing.

The slow pace was torture for both of them, they still had the majority of their clothes on for gods sake! _Well I'll just have to change that _Naruto thought smugly, as he brought his lips down to meet with Sakura's, in a kiss that was short but more demanding than the others.

Breaking the kiss Naruto gently turned Sakura's head to the side, exposing her neck to him and began lavishing the side of her neck with hot opened mouth kisses, having every intention to mark her as his. The attention he was showering on her neck was quickly weakening Sakura's balance and she knew she'd have to lie down soon or she'd fall. But for the time being Naruto's arms held her in place.

Naruto quickly learned what part of Sakura's neck was most sensitive and whenever he wanted to hear her gasp and moan softly all he had to do was lick and nibble on that spot at the side of her neck.

The sinful sounds she was making while he was he was kissing her was driving him out of his mind, so without really thinking his hands went to her back and found the small clasp that held her bra in place, quickly he snapped it open and peeled it of her.

He pulled back so he could get a good look at her. Her breasts were perfect in his eyes, they were round and full and he saw that her nipples were already hard.

Sakura's face was completely flushed as this point. She'd gotten use to the feeling of being exposed from her previous encounters, but it was the way Naruto was ogling her that had her blushing like a 15 year old virgin. She didn't think her chest was anything special, she wasn't flat but she knew for a fact that Naruto had been with women who were much bigger than she was, so she hadn't expected him to be looking at her with such a profound desire that made her stomach turn pleasantly.

Quite suddenly Naruto cupped both of her breasts in his hands and massaged them gently, and at the same time he kissed her slowly and deliberately trying to tease her. The combined sensations of Naruto's hands on her and his tongue exploring her mouth caused Sakura to moan loudly and push her tongue in his mouth, becoming the aggressor.

Sakura had never known her body to be so responsive to simple touches; Naruto still had his hands on her breasts as they kissed but he was being gentle, almost too gentle and it was making Sakura squirm in agony.

"Stop teasing me Naruto." Sakura spoke in a breathless and clearly frustrated tone.

Naruto responded by giving her a quick chaste kiss on the lips before reaching down and pulling off her medic skirt. She still had her shorts on and he went to pull them off but was stopped once again by Sakura's hand and a small shake of her head. He knew what she wanted so he let go of her and let her take the lead for a while.

Sakura was tempted to rip off the remainder of Naruto's clothes but she decided to exercise self restraint, it was their first time together and she wanted it to be memorable for him.

She slowly reached down and undid his pants making sure to brush against the obvious bulge, earning a small gasp from Naruto. The gasp from Naruto trigged neediness from Sakura that she had never experienced before, and instead of just removing his pants she surprised him by bringing down his boxers as well.

His impressive erection sprung free and Sakura noticed that Ino hadn't been exaggerating when she talked about Naruto's size. He was both thick and long and she instinctively licked her lips at the sight of it.

Although Naruto was taken by surprise by her move he didn't feel abashed at being exposed, what did bother him was that he was naked before Sakura was. He also felt a sense of pride when he noticed the way Sakura was looking at him and when she licked her lips he had to restrain himself from taking her right then.

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Until now they had gone at a ridiculously slow pace and had been ok with that. But as Sakura admired Naruto's naked form she forgot the reason why they were going slow to begin with. As if reading her mind Naruto pulled Sakura to him and kissed her frantically, and this time she could clearly feel his hardness press into her lower stomach and gasped at the sensation.

Without breaking the kiss Naruto hooked his fingers in Sakura's shorts and swiftly pulled them off her; leaving her panties on for the time being.

Still kissing, Naruto placed both hands on Sakura's backside and squeezed, causing her to squeal in delight in his mouth.

Finally the need to breathe caused them to break apart and while he waited for their breathing to return to normal Naruto took a moment to appreciate Sakura in her very sexy panties that matched her bra perfectly. And just like the bra, it covered the essentials but still left little to the imagination. The garment was cut ridiculously low exposing more flesh then conventional underwear and it looked like it was made of the same black silky material as the bra, this time with dark red lace as decoration. Naruto traced the lace with one finger but unfortunately for Sakura the lace wasn't near where she needed attention most, and Naruto rather enjoyed the annoyed look she gave him.

Deciding that further teasing was un necessary, Naruto hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and trailed them down her long legs; and Sakura did the rest by stepping out of them.

Before doing anything else Naruto picked Sakura up Bridal style and gently laid her on her back on the bed. The room was too dark for his liking, so he turned on one of the lamps in the corner of the room. _That's better_ he thought.

He turned his attention back to the pink haired woman lying on the bed. He looked at her entire form and he immediately felt his temperature rise several degrees. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen, and he noticed her deep blush when he told her so.

Chuckling slightly Naruto crawled on the large bed on top of her, putting his hands on either side of her head and his legs trapping her in-between his own.

Sakura quickly brought his head down for another smouldering kiss, her hands finding themselves in his hair. While one of Naruto's hands traced intangible patterns on her breasts. Sakura moaned when she felt Naruto's fingers brush one of her nipples and pinched him hard on the shoulder when he pulled his hands away; making Naruto break their kiss.

"Geez Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were so impatient."

His voice was deeper than usual, making Sakura want him even more.

" Naruto!"

He could tell she was irritated by his small teasing touches, so before she had a chance to start yelling at him he bent down quickly and captured one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. Sakura's head immediately fell back against the pillow and her hands grasped Naruto's head, keeping him in place.

He was twirling his tongue around one of her nipples, and the feel of his soft tongue on her like that caused her to moan and arch her back into him.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings; all he knew was the more he licked and sucked on Sakura's breasts the more she squirmed and moaned beneath him. Naruto was trapped in his own little world where his mission was to lavish as much attention to Sakura's breasts as possible, and only when he felt her hands sliding down his back did he come out of his trance like state.

Sakura couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Naruto's mouth on her like that, he was sucking and biting her gently and she couldn't remember ever being this turned on so quickly. She let her hands wander down his back, feeling his muscles contract at her touch and since it was just too tempting she gave his firm ass a squeeze making Naruto gasp and jump slightly.

With that touch to his backside Naruto gave one last tender suck to each of her nipples before pulling back to kiss her full lips. As he was kissing her Sakura shifted their positions so that Naruto's legs were no in-between her own and both groaned at the added contact.

The strong scent of Sakura's arousal permeated the air, causing Naruto's cock to throb in anticipation.

Still kissing her Naruto trailed one of his hands down her body until he reached her core. He slowly ran a finger in between her wet folds and enjoyed the muffled moans that tumbled from Sakura's mouth. His finger made its way to her clit and he rubbed her in slow circular motions. This caused Sakura to tear her mouth away from his and scream in pleasure.

Trying to encourage him to go faster Sakura kissed him frantically, taking his tongue and sexily sucking on it. His grunt of approval told her he liked it when she did that but he still continued to only rub his fingers against her and it was driving her to her wits end.

Naruto knew that she was growing hotter every moment; he could feel her wetness increasing and the desire in his own body was almost unbearable. Deciding to relieve some of the pressure at least for her Naruto gave Sakura one more peck on the lips before trailing his mouth down the rest of her body, making sure to kiss and lick as much of her as he could reach on his trip down. Sakura's breathing turned into harsh pant's as she waited in anticipation for what Naruto was going to do next.

Finally reaching his destination between her legs Naruto only briefly gazed at her beautifully glistening flesh. He would've looked at her for longer but it was just too tempting to taste her instead.

He grabbed her thighs and gently pulled them further apart, he kept his hands on her to hold her still while he reached down and gave a slow swipe of the tongue. Her reaction as he predicted was fierce and instantaneous; she deftly arched her back and moaned happily in pleasure.

Grinning to himself Naruto began greedily lapping at her core, enjoying her taste and swearing to himself that he would do anything to keep her his.

Sakura was having a hard time stringing any thoughts together. She was completely at the mercy of what Naruto was doing to her and god did it feel good. She trusted him enough to let herself go, to be completely vulnerable in his presence. Never before did she experience such huge amounts of pleasure all at once, and she knew it was because being with Naruto promised more than just one night of pleasure, she knew that he was offering her a life time. She would be a fool to refuse him. Before she could think any further she felt a strong finger slip inside her and instantly her mind was wiped blank; only feeling and enjoying the wonderful sensations caused by Naruto.

"Oh-my-God!" Sakura managed to scream out as Naruto entered a second finger, all while continuing to alternately lick and suck on her clit.

Naruto could feel her tight muscles squeezing down on his fingers, and that only encouraged him to pull them in and out of her faster. And when he heard Sakura moan his name he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from plunging into her.

He knew she was close to release and he couldn't pull away from her even if he wanted to, Sakura's firm grip on his hair took care of that.

To drive her over the edge Naruto increased the penetration of his fingers by pulling them apart in a V motion and at the same time licking her folds and clit at an inhuman speed. Sakura's back immediately went into a perfect arch, her head fell back and loud moans and whimpers left her lips, her entrance grew incredibly wet and her inner muscles contracted against his fingers sharply. Sakura screamed her release, and Naruto was satisfied to hear her call his name as she came.

He gently pulled his fingers out of her now throbbing body, and propped himself on his hands and hovered on top of her. Although Sakura was still breathless from her powerful orgasm, she still managed to bring him down for a slow tender kiss that was all about the love and passion they felt for each other. Sakura was the one to break the kiss out of necessity.

"Naruto...thank you."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being so good to me. I wasn't sure if I deserved you but I'm willing to be selfish again if that means I get to have you all to myself."

"It's not selfishness Sakura-chan, I love you and there's no way I'm going to let us go back to just being friends ever again!"

Then quite suddenly Naruto found himself pinned beneath her and a mischievous look adorned her features.

"I love you too Naruto, now let me show you just how much."

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto's toned chest, allowing her hands to explore briefly before bringing her mouth down to lay hot kisses on his torso accompanied by the wet swipe of her tongue. Naruto moaned loudly when he felt Sakura's hot breath on his lower abdomen.

Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to have as much fun with Naruto's body as he had with hers; he was already close to losing it and she knew he'd be upset with her if she made him come before he got a chance to be inside her.

With that in mind Sakura got level with Naruto's tip, which was already covered in his pre cum, and swiftly wiped it off with her tongue, she heard Naruto groan in pleasure and it sent arousing shivers down her spine. She suddenly engulfed his tip in her mouth and gave a testing suck, causing Naruto to moan her name and softly run his fingers through her hair.

She brought as much of him into her mouth as possible and placed her hand at the base; stroking him while her mouth eagerly went up and down on him.

Naruto was in heaven, Sakura's gentle yet forceful ministrations were bringing him to the edge quickly and he couldn't remember ever feeling this needy before.

With a final wet suck Sakura released Naruto from her mouth and, ran her tongue all around his straining erection before lifting herself up to face him.

He was panting and flush faced. She noted with great satisfaction that his eyes were shut and his face was contorted in a mixture of pleasure and agony, obviously he had been holding himself back. Her amused giggle brought him back from the clouds.

'J-Just what are you laughing at huh?"

" Nothing, nothing at all."

He was having a hard time being angry at her, especially since he still had a hard on that needed attention. Without giving it further thought he turned them back over so that she was on the bottom with him between her legs.

Keeping their eyes locked, he grabbed his erection in his hand and teasingly rubbed it the length of her slit, making sure she was ready for him. When she moaned out loud and gave him an adorable pout he figured it was sign that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Naruto gently pushed his tip inside her and found that already she was squeezing down on him hard. He willed himself to ignore her tightness for the time being, as he pushed the rest of his cock inside her. Both lovers gave a mutual groan of pleasure at being joined in this way.

Naruto steadied himself on his arms and forearms; already he was feeling shaky and he didn't know how long he could last.

Sakura felt immense pleasure at being stretched and filled up to the hilt, she gave Naruto a small gentle kiss on the mouth trying to convey to him how much this meant to her. And he seemed to get it as he started moving his hips in slow deep thrusts.

Sakura moaned at the friction being created by their joined bodies, she slid her arms around his neck for leverage as she began moving against him.

They found their rhythm rather quickly and soon Naruto had Sakura begging him for more.

"o g-god, Naruto... go f-faster please!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he started thrusting into her at a faster pace.

Sakura wrapped her legs more fully around Naruto, causing their bodies to press closely together which only added to the contact and experience. He brought his lips down to hers and gave her possibly the most passionate lust filled kiss of the night, and never during the kiss did he pause or stop the mind blowing pace and thrusts of his hips.

Beads of sweat where forming freely on both their bodies as they continued to move, but Sakura noticed that Naruto looked especially tired. She knew he had lots of stamina and could probably go for another round after this, but he had been holding his weight up and doing most of the work for a while now. So being the considerate lover that she was, Sakura swiftly rolled them over so she was on top with him still inside her.

Sakura took a moment to adjust to the new sensation flowing through her. In this position Naruto's cock slid even deeper inside of her warmth, earning another loud moan from the pair of them. Sakura steadied herself on her knees before placing her hands on his chest before impaling herself on his hard shaft. _Shit that feels good _she thought before doing it again.

She continued with a slow deep pace for a little while; enjoying the feel of his hot, hard arousal moving deep inside her. She increased her pace when she felt him take her breasts in his skilful hands and gently tweak and twirl her nipples. Naruto in turn began thrusting hard up into her, driving himself wonderfully deep into her core.

Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling of Sakura's wet tightness embracing him from the inside. She was incredible and he could feel his climax quickly approaching. Her enthusiastic movements told him she was nearing completion too, but to make absolute sure he wouldn't leave her behind, he brought one of his hands down between their bodies and started kneading her clit with fast careful movements. He instantly felt her inner muscles tighten their hold on him and the increase of volume in her moans caused him to grab her by the hips with his remaining hand and frantically thrust himself harder into her.

"Oh my God! Naruto!" Was the last thing Sakura managed to say before orgasm took over her and a loud fit to burst scream left her.

Naruto vaguely heard her scream his name before he too went over the edge. She was squeezing him impossibly tight and yet her excessive wetness meant his cock was able to continuously slide in and out of her with ease. When he felt her walls contract around his length in an almost painful manner he knew it was safe to let go. Grabbing her hips for support Naruto thrust himself up into her hard one last time before loudly groaning his release and spilling his cum inside her.

Sakura feel limply on his chest and enjoyed the warm feeling of his seed filling her up from the inside. She enjoyed the way he said her name when he came even more.

They simply lay there in each other's arms for several minutes, both of them enjoying the reprieve to catch their breath and get comfortable in the others embrace.

"Well...that was amazing." Naruto said with a childish grin.

"Hmmm, I guess it's true what they say."

"Huh?"

"You know that making love to someone you actually love makes the experience at least 100 times better."

"A hundred times better huh? Who told you that?"

"Oh uh a friend."

There was no way she was going to tell Naruto that those were Kakashi's parting words to her. At the time she was too upset and angry to think on what he said or why he said it, but now that she thought about it, Kakashi probably knew about how her and Naruto felt for each other; he wasn't considered a genius for nothing. Still she didn't want to ruin the moment by mentioning one of her ex lovers to him, not when they were together like this.

Sakura snuggled into Naruto and for the first time in her life wished for the snow to keep falling. Both Sakura and Naruto felt immensely relieved, they had waited years for something to happen between them and it was never right, things always got in the way, but maybe it was better this way. If they had gotten together at 16 when they first wanted each other they may not have had the patience or the commitment to stay together for too long. But now that they were older and both had plenty of experience, they could easily say that this was for good, no matter what the circumstance they were committed to making their relationship last a life time.

* * *

AN: Well that's the end of this story! I had fun writing it so hopefully you guys enjoyed it too. Please vote for up to 4 couples on my poll thats on my profile page; I'll write a story on the couple that wins. And also please Review this story! Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or send me pm's! Oh and before I forget after I finish writing the story on my poll I will be taking requests for one shot lemon stories!! So if you have any requests let me know and I'll put you on the list, there are certain couples I won't do and I'll post the list on my profile!!


End file.
